Piece of Candy
by nolongerwriting-x
Summary: Halloween is more than just trick-or-treating. He doesn't want to, she owes him, and he's not letting her forget it. Matt/OC, Jeff/OC.


**I blame Missy, halloween, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly, sugar, extra-strength Southern and Coke and an MSN conversation for this. **

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Missy nodded, holding the outfit out to her boyfriend. "Come on Matty, it's only for one night. Please?"

The brunette shook his head, eyes wide. "I'm not wearing that."

"Pretty please? Just for me?"

"No way."

Missy dropped the outfit on the couch, wrapping her arms around Matt's waist. "Pretty please?"

"Why are we doing this? We're too old, babe. Let's stay in and watch a movie or something."

"Age means nothing. You know what I'm like. Besides, I'll make it so worth your while." Missy leaned up, kissing Matt on the cheek. With a smile on his face, he captured her lips in his own.

"Fine," Matt pulled back a moment later, running his fingers through Missy's hair. "Just this once. But I get to pick what you're wearing."

"Deal. Now go and get changed."

Picking up the outfit from the couch, Matt turned and headed into the bedroom. "You owe me, baby."

--

Kaylah shoved open the door and entered, her heels click-clicking on the tiled floor. Jeff followed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Missy? Are you ready to go?"

"No." Missy's voice sounded distant.

"Jeff? Wait here." Concerned, Kaylah headed towards Missy's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Missy?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kaylah slipped into the room. Attempting to contain her laughter, she smiled at her best friend. For a girl who was never 'girly', Missy sure looked it. The pink top she was wearing was low-cut and showed her midriff. The dark pink skirt was covered by flowing pink meshy material which was fastened around her waist and ankles.

"It's Matt's fault." The blonde dropped onto the bed, pouting. "He chose."

"You look great Missy!"

Rolling her eyes, Missy stood up and spun around. "Of course you'd think so. I never wear a dress, much less… _this._ At least you look slightly normal."

"Uh, Missy? I'm in a skankily short green dress. Normal?"

"Better than what I'm in."

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, but I'm in a _skankily short green dress_. What part of that didn't you get?"

"But you're Tinkerbell. You're meant to wear a skankily short green dress. Besides, it looks cute." Eyes widening, Missy clapped a hand over her mouth, realising that she'd just used the forbidden 'c' word.

Kaylah's eyes narrowed and, even in green heels, she managed to cross the room quickly and spear her friend backwards onto the bed and attack her sides. Missy squealed, struggling to get away.

"Missy?" Obviously alerted by the yelling coming from the bedroom, Matt stormed into the room in his costume and abruptly stopped, Jeff hot on his heels. "Wow…"

Jeff pushed his brother out of the way to get into the room. He stopped when he got in, a cheeky smile crossing his face. "Man, that is _hot._"

Kaylah quickly pushed herself off Missy and stood up, straightening out the dress and sparkly yellow wings. "You two can both shut up and get out. Can't you see that we're having a girly moment?"

"Babe, you can have girly moments whenever you want."

"Get out now, Jeffy."

"But Kayl, this is-." Jeff stopped as a pillow slammed into his face. "Fine." He disappeared out the door with Matt, both of them holding their arms over their heads to protect them from Kaylah's deadly aim with pillows.

Laughing, Kaylah sat cross-legged beside Missy, who was sitting up. "So, what's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Take a look at me. I'm a frigging genie."

"But it doesn't look bad."

"Yes it does."

The door swung open again, Jeff standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Are you two done yet? I want candy."

Missy look confused. "You're dressed like a pack of skittles. Aren't you over them by now?"

"No. I want more."

"Come on then." She slid off the bed, waiting for Kaylah to join her. "Let's go."

--

"Trick or treat!"

Laughing as they collected candy from the next house, Missy gave Matt a shove. "You got more than me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh." Missy tugged at one of the sleeves of his Roman centurion costume.

"I hate this thing." Matt pointed to the bottom of the outfit- a skirt-like piece which was, for him, uncomfortably short.

"I love it." Missy winked at her boyfriend before diving her hand onto his bag, pulling out a bunch of chocolates, pixie sticks and small skittle packets. "Thanks, Matty!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Matt watched as his girlfriend ran off with his candy, stuffing it into her own bag. "That was mine!"

"Exactly." Missy stopped, a few meters ahead. "It _was_ yours. Mine now."

"Bitch."

"Yeah?"

"How come insulting you never works?" Matt pouted.

"Because you can't insult me properly. Now come on, we have a few more houses to go before we meet back up with Kaylah and Jeff."

"Let's just head home and wait for them there."

"But that's boring."

"You won't be bored, I promise." Matt grinned. "Anyway, you owe me for making me wear this."

"Let's go." Missy walked back to where Matt was and let him take her bag of candy, replacing it with his own hand. He kissed her cheek as they started off towards Missy's house.

--

"Kaylah, haven't we got enough?"

"No." The brunette laughed. "Jeff, you know what I'm like."

"I know _exactly_ what you're like after you've had sugar and what you and Missy are like after you've both had sugar and are together. So I say, we head back to Missy's house."

"But Jeff…"

Jeff shook his head. "Come on. We're meant to meet them in fifteen minutes anyway."

"You're mean." Kaylah poked her tongue out, but followed Jeff in the direction of Missy's house.

"I know, babe." Jeff wrapped his arm around Kaylah's shoulders. "But I'd prefer to be mean than to put up with you two."

"You're still gonna be putting up with us. You do realise that it's Halloween and we just went trick-or-treating, right? We have a lot of candy."

"I know," Jeff sighed.

"Aww, it won't be that bad."

"That's what you said last time!"

Kaylah shrugged. "That turned out okay, didn't it?"

"You didn't let me finish. That's what you said last time. Before Matt and I ended up looking like drag queens."

"Oh yeah." Kaylah chuckled. "I remember that. Missy's quite good with make-up."

"As do I. And it's never happening again."

"You liked it."

"No, I didn't."

"Then why'd you agree to take me trick-or-treating? You know I'm getting a heap of sugar for free by doing this."

Jeff shook his head. "Because I'll never learn."

Kaylah slipped out of Jeff's grip, walking ahead of him. "Come on, Jeffers. Hurry up. We're almost there."

"I thought you didn't want to go back yet?"

"That was before you reminded me of what happened last time."

Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed Kaylah's hand, the two of them jogging towards the house. Kaylah pulled her key out of her purse, unlocking the front door and letting herself and Jeff inside.

"Missy? Matt? Are you two back yet?"

Kaylah wandered into the lounge room where Missy and Matt were sitting on the couch. Missy was sitting sideways, her legs draped across Matt's legs and his arms around her waist. Her head was resting on his chest and they seemed to be asleep.

"Aww, they're cute." Jeff joined Kaylah in the doorway, smiling. "We should leave them."

"I suppose." Kaylah grabbed Jeff's hand. "Let's go back to your place."

"Sure."

"And then I'm going to have some candy."

"Oh God."

--

"Are they gone?"

"Yep." Missy slid off the couch and stood up, pulling Matt up with her.

"Now, I believe you owe me for wearing this freaky-ass costume."

"I know." Missy moved closer to Matt, her arms snaking around his waist. "Let's go."

"Where?"

With a grin on her face, Missy grabbed Matt's skirt by the waistband and began walking backwards, towards the bedroom. "Here. I love you, Matty."

"Love you too baby."

Missy pulled Matt down into an intense lip-lock as he kick the door closed behind him.

* * *

**There ya go Missy. **

**Still not content with the ending. I think the other one I had in mind would have worked better, but whatever. **

**I'll use it in a different story.**

**Review.**


End file.
